


Forever Is Still A Long Time Away

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Introspection, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami thinks about her and Makoto's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is Still A Long Time Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts), [PlushieLordLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/gifts), [Prismatic Bell (Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor/gifts).



Lately it felt like Makoto's apartment was just as much as her home as the one she shared with her mother. She'd taken to sleeping there so many nights that Makoto didn't bother to put away the extra blanket and pillow she saved for her. She bought a second toothbrush to lay in the bathroom beside Makoto's. She kept a spare nightgown and a change of clothes in her pack.

"Someday you won't need to keep them in your pack," Makoto would say, and Ami would turn pink at the suggestion. There was no doubt their relationship had turned serious, one step away from Usagi-and-Mamoru levels, but sometimes Ami found herself slightly nervous at the prospect of "forever". Not because she didn't love Makoto, of course, but they were sixteen and forever was still such a long time away.

What would happen when they grew up and fulfilled their dream careers? Being a doctor would keep her busy, and Makoto's flower shop or bakery (or both combined, she didn't doubt Makoto would find a way to achieve that) would keep her on her toes, too. And if they had children...Ami bit her lip, thinking of how her mother was rarely home and constantly apologized for it.

For all her planning and strategies and thoughts of her future, she'd never factored falling in love into things, and for the first time she was beginning to doubt her ability to stay on top of things.

She heard the door click softly behind her, followed by footsteps, and turned to see Makoto walking in with her arms full of groceries.

"Sorry I took so long! They were pretty busy and there was a guy ahead of me with kids and a ton of stuff," she said. "But I got everything, and I can get it done in enough time so that you can study after dinner."

Ami smiled, marking her place in the textbook she'd been poring through, set it aside, and went to help Makoto with the bags. Suddenly she felt silly for worrying so much, no matter what happened or what direction their lives took, they would find a way to make things work. They always had.

"I don't need to study any more tonight," she said. "Why don't I help you make dinner?"

Makoto smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek before they headed into the kitchen and set the bags down.  _And why should I worry about the future, when I can just enjoy now?_


End file.
